


An Engaging Read

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Fanart, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: A young Loki enjoys a good book.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, he pilfered that dirty book from someone else. Probably snooping around his father's things. Don't get busted Loki-doki!
> 
> Have a great weekend, everyone! Hope you enjoy a little alone time yourselves!

Direct link since AO3 suddenly doesn't like my html.

http://www.sleepycheetah.com/MCU/tomes.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the sketch of the last pic since I like it.

Direct link since AO3 suddenly isn't liking my html:

http://www.sleepycheetah.com/MCU/tome1.jpg


End file.
